The Blue Knight
by flexo WKS
Summary: Blue Knight? Lelucon macam apa itu? Aku sudah cukup gila dengan semua makhluk astral yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering muncul di hadapanku. Aku, hanya ingin hidup normal. WONKYU FANFICTION!BL!


Darkness

Enemy

Fear

Evil

And The Knight

Tak ada jalan kembali, tak ada pilihan. Kau harus masuk kedalamnya, atau hancur dan binasa dalam ketakutan.

~~ The Blue Knight ~~

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia sangat tidak menyukai ini. Sungguh. Ada banyak orang yang menginginkan apa yang dia miliki saat ini. Tapi kenapa Tuhan justru memberikanya pada orang sama sekali tidak mengharapkanya seperti dirinya. Apa kalian tahu apa itu? Itu adalah hal yang membuat Kyuhyun berjalan sangat cepat. Ia bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Mudahnya, ia bisa melihat makhluk astral. Dan sialnya, kali ini tampangnya sangat jauh dari kata normal. Wajah yang hancur dengan mata yang keluar. Berjalan, ah tidak, tepatnya merangkak di belakang Kyuhyun.

'Kau... Miilikhhkhuuu.' ucap makhluk itu yang terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa lagi untuk berpura-pura tenang. Dengan mengumpulkan kekuatanya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi sialnya, makhluk itu tetap ada dibelakangnya. Ayolah, seharunya ia lebih cepat bukan? Ia berlari, sedangkan makhluk itu merangkak dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti robot yang batrenya sudah hampir habis. Kadang ia tidak suka dengan keanehan makhluk astral dan semua tentangnya.

Kyuhyun terus berlari tanpa peduli nafasnya yang hampir habis dan fakta bahwa makhluk itu tetap akan ada dibelakangnya sejauh apapun larinya.

BLARRRRRRR!

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah ledakan dibelakangnya. Oh, ayolah apa lagi ini.

Dan dari kepulan asap yang tebal. Muncul sesosok manusia, atau entah apapun itu, Kyuhyun juga tidak tau. Berjalan maskulin seperti salah satu adegan disebuah film action dengan sedikit efect slowmotion.

"Dasar makhluk sampah, berani sekali menghalangi jalanku." gerutu namja itu.

Dia menatap Kyuhyun intens dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Melangkah lebih dekat. Bahkan sudah sangat dekat ,membuat Kyuhyun tercekat. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Entah karena laki-laki didepanya yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak atau karena ia yang terlalu takut untuk bergerak.

"Kau, dia pasti mengincarmu," ucap laki-laki itu tepat di dekat telinga Kyuhyun.

"A-apa maksud mu?"

"Jiwamu, jiwamu yang membuat makhluk-makhluk itu terus datang. Merka menginginkan jiwamu untuk bertambah kuat."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya mulai pusing dengan semua hal ini.

"Tenanglah, kami bisa membantu mu. Ikutlah dengan kami."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kami'? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Aku juga tidak tau, oi, Siwon hyung, bukankah hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini adalah tugasmu?"

Dan satu orang lagi muncul dari belakang Kyuhyun. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang mengenakan setelan seperti di film Man In Black. Rambutnya tersisir rapi dan sebuah kaca mata hitam menutupi matanya. Berbeda sekali dengan namja yang dari tadi mengoceh di depan Kyuhyun. Meskipun sama-sama memakai setelan, tapi image mereka terlihat berbeda.

"Kami dari organisasi Blue Knight, sebuah organisasi yang berperang melawan iblis, setan dan makhluk astral lain yang mengganggu kehidupan manusia." ucap laki-laki yang di panggil Siwon datar.

"Jangan bercanda, mana ada yang seperti itu," kata Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli." ucap Siwon datar.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, hubungi nomor telfon di kertas ini," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas dengan deretan angka tercetak diatasnya.

"Hei, Hyung, apa boleh seperti itu?" tanya namja yang satunya.

Siwon menatap rekanya sedikit sebal. Kenapa ia bisa dapat rekan anak baru yang sok akrab seperti ini? Bahkan namanya saja Siwon tidak ingat.

"Bisakah kau diam? Lagi pula kakek tua itu hanya menyuruhku mengajak bocah bernama Kyuhyun ini bergabung dengan kita, bukan mengancam, atau memaksanya."

"A-araseo"

"Oh ya, siapa nama mu?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, ngomong-ngomong, hari ini sudah lima kali Hyung menanyakan namaku."

"Chaoyeol-ssi, bilang pada kakek tua itu untuk mencarikanmu rekan untuk besok."

"Wa wae Hyung? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu."

"Hmm, banyak. Ayo kita pergi."

Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun diikuti Chanyeol yang memasang wajah sebalnya.

FIN~

Baru teaser. Ada yang minat baca? Seperti biasa, ff ini sangat absurd.


End file.
